MISTER CUSTOMS
by ladyknight557
Summary: Awalnya aku menolak keputusanku sendiri untuk pindah ke Konoha dan tinggal bersama dengan ayahku. Konoha terlalu suram untukku, dan aku terlalu mengorbankan banyak hal termasuk pekerjaan lamaku di Kumo dengan gaji yang fantasist. Tapi, kurasa aku mulai menyukai Konoha. Semenjak aku bertemu dengan seorang pria tampan berseragam keren bernama Kakashi Hatake


Selamat pagi... Ah... Daratan Konoha. What a lovely place! Tapi aku berbohong... Aku tahu, mungkin saat ini senyumku terlihat menyeramkan bagi siapa pun yang melihat. Yeah, tentu saja. Berada di udara selama lebih dari dua puluh jam, tentu akan membuat siapa pun merasa lelah. Kantung mataku pasti terlihat menyeramkan saat ini. Shit! Dan juga, aku tidak menyukai Konoha. Aku harus mengeluarkan kacamata hitam yang tidak terlalu besar, bergaya aviator yang kuambil secara paksa dari sahabat sekaligus mantan kekasihku, Sai. Dia dengan senang hati memberikan kacamatanya, karena dia punya banyak sekali kacamata bermodel aviator seperti ini. Tentu saja, karena dia seorang pilot. Aku menunggu tas dan koperku, menatap mereka dengan kedua mata bersinar, seolah mereka adalah bayi-bayiku yang manis dan lucu.

Sebelumnya aku tinggal di Kumogakure bersama dengan Ibuku, dan kini aku harus pindah ke Konoha untuk tinggal bersama dengan Ayahku karena Mebuki--ibuku, baru saja menikah dengan seorang pria yang usianya hanya selisih empat tahun dariku. Hebat! Irisku melirik sekilas customs declare yang tadi diberikan oleh pramugari dan sudah kuisi dengan data-data yang valid. Customs declare bandara Konoha isinya sama dengan yang ada di Kumogakure dan Amegakure. Isinya hanya meminta kita menjelaskan barang apa saja yang kita bawa, apakah kita membawa uang dalam jumlah besar, apakah di dalam koper terdapat barang-barang yang perlu ditahan, ditolak, dikarantina karena memiliki barang-barang berbahaya. Formulirnya berupa pernyataan lalu kotak yang perlu dicentang 'ya' atau 'tidak.' Dan aku tanpa kesulitan berhasil menjawab semuanya tanpa keraguan. Tentu saja. Aku tidak membawa uang banyak, karena saat ini aku resmi menganggur dan uangku saat ini hanya untuk cukup membeli beberapa bungkus pretzel selama lima belas hari kedepan. Dan barang-barang bawaanku juga tidak banyak. Hanya sekedar kamera polaroid, dompet koin, pakaian dalam, titipan surat dari Mebuki untuk Ayahku, Kizashi. Selebihnya tidak ada yang menarik. Hanya sekedar novel-novel yang akan kubaca ketika aku sampai di rumah baruku.

Salah seorang petugas customs menghentikan langkahku dan menyapaku ramah. Dia seoramg wanita yang usianya mungkin terpaut lima tahun diatasku, memiliki rambut berwarna hitam, dan iris berwarna biru.

"Selamat pagi."

"Dinihari," aku mengoreksi ucapannya dan dia tertawa.

"Selamat dinihari," dia mengulangi ucapanku dan tertawa geli. "Baru saja bepergian dari?"

Aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan senyuman lebih dulu. "Kumogakure."

"Aa... Kumo ya?!" Dia kembali mengulang retoris. "Apa kau membawa banyak barang?"

"Tidak."

"Kami akan melakukan pengecekan," dia kembali tersenyum ramah dan aku mengangguk.

Kemudian wanita yang belum sempat memperkenalkan dirinya itu menuntunku ke sudut ruangan, dan berdeham membuat beberapa petugas customs pria memutar tubuh mereka menatap kami.

Holy shit!

Seorang petugas pria memakai rompi bertuliskan customs berwarna biru gelap dan memiliki rambut dengan model ke atas berwarna perak menaikkan satu alisnya dan bertanya, "ya? Ada apa?"

Petugas di sebelahku kembali berdeham dan tersenyum canggung. Aku berani bersumpah, bahwa dia adalah tipe wanita yang akan melakukan apapun untuk pria yang ada di hadapan kami saat ini.

"Oh, Nona ini baru saja mendarat dari Kumogakure. Kurasa kau ingin memeriksa barang bawaannya."

Petugas pria dengan rambut aneh itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia memberiku gesturre agar aku mengikutinya, dan aku tanpa ragu menyeret koperku untuk mengikuti dia.

Dia mengambil sarung tangan berwarna hitam dari saku rompinya lalu memakai sarung tangan tersebut--sepertinya terbuat dari kain, bukan karet, karena aku tidak bisa mendengar suara karet yang bertabrakan dengan kulit. Mengerti maksudku? Seperti suara kondom yang bertabrakan dengan benda yang mengeras. Membayangkannya membuat wajahku panas dan memerah.

"Barus saja mendarat?" Petugas itu bertanya basa-basi. Aku mengangguk saat dia meminta koperku dan tetap mengizinkanku untuk mengalungkan tas selempang di bahuku.

"Yep."

"Apa ada barang-barang khas Kumogakure yang kau bawa?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Tapi kukira, jika surat cinta dari Ibuku untuk mantan suaminya di Konoha itu termasuk souvenir khas Kumogakure, maka kau boleh menahannya."

Dia terkekeh dan aku bersumpah, suaranya terdengar seksi di kedua telingaku. Dia mulai membuka koperku dan melihat isinya satu per satu. Wajahku kembali memanas dan merah saat beberapa kali dia menyentuh pakaian dalamku.

Pemeriksaan berlangsung beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya dia yakin bahwa aku tidak membawa barang-barang yang dia sita. Dia menyerahkan koperku kembali dan aku menerimanya.

"Kau clear. Selamat berlibur, err..."

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno." Entah untuk alasan apa aku memberitahunya namaku. Dia tersenyum dan mengulang namaku.

"Aku suka model dan warna-warna pakaian dalammu."

Shannaroooo! Dia mengucapkannya tepat setelah aku berbalik. Dan aku masih bisa mendengar suara kekehannya sebelum aku benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya dengan wajah berasap.


End file.
